


All Ryo does is worry

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fubuki was always there to push the darkness away; even if he was ridiculous when it came to spending money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Ryo does is worry

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at YGO Anon meme (http://ygoanonmeme.dreamwidth.org/): 
> 
> Zane/Atticus ( or Ryo/Fubuki, if you prefer), post series
> 
> Atticus is aspiring singer, Zane is pro-duelist with health problems, they are in relationships. Sometimes it's hard for both of them, because Atty is still an irresponsible airhead and Zane is still have to fight with his dark side. But, somehow, they are still together even in hardest times.

Ryo sighed as he sorted out another bill, Fubuki really needed to be more careful with his own money. It wasn’t as if the aspiring idol wasn’t earning a lot, his pay check was certainly nothing to sneeze at, but he spent it so frivolously, constantly coming home with bits of décor for their flat that Ryo was under the impression that they didn’t really need. 

He sighed and put his head in his hands, rubbing at his eyes and taking a few breaths, shaking off any dark thoughts before they formed. Much easier to stay himself that way. 

“I’m home~” Fubuki called before shutting the apartment door behind him and bounding into the living room. “I got us takeaway tonight!” 

Ryo sighed. “Fubuki, it’s the third night in a row. We can’t keep eating so much takeaway and have you bring crap back to the apartment _and_ pay all the bills.”

Fubuki’s face fell, he was serious in this sadness – not like the pouts he gave when the argument was silly, he wasn’t that much of an airhead! “I’m sorry, Ryo. You’ve just been working so hard with your dueling, I thought you deserved a treat. It was on offer and I got a discount?”

Ryo huffed out his breath through his nose. “I’m working hard because I’m making our money stretch, Fubuki,” he said in a loud voice, frustrated that Fubuki wasn’t getting it. Ryo could feel the darkness clawing at his heart, fuelling the anger at something that in a more logical state of mind he’d have known to be fairly inconsequential. “My dueling doesn’t get us very –“

He didn’t know when but Fubuki had crossed the room. _Fubuki_ had cut off his angry words and Ryo didn’t really register much beyond the gentle and chaste kiss _Fubuki_ had started and was now drawing back from. “I’m sorry, Ryo. It’s alright,” Fubuki gently took Ryo’s hands in his and stared unflinchingly into his eyes. “It’s alright,” he repeated.

Ryo’s head cleared enough for him to practice those breathing exercises he’d been taught and Fubuki stayed before him, holding his hands and looking at him like he was Ryo, pro-duelist, best friend and partner, not Hell Kaiser, the underground duelist. 

“Just stop bringing rubbish back to the apartment ok? And takeaway only once a week at most. Unless it’s free.” Fubuki was pretty good at charming his way to a free meal. “But don’t do that too often. Super powers are supposed to be used for good not evil.” He gave Fubuki a small smile and Fubuki grinned back like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“Okay~ But I’m not throwing this out so the least you can do is eat it~” Fubuki teased. He gave Ryo’s hands a final squeeze and he got to his feet to dish out the takeaway. 

“Fubuki?” Ryo called softly.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

Fubuki grinned at him again before going back to dishing up the takeaway, singing one of his cheesy, idol songs.


End file.
